


you're my cult leader (i love you forever)

by allourheroes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason remembers growing up in Wayne Manor, remembers feeling the semblance of safety for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my cult leader (i love you forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's "Ultraviolence" as it seemed appropriate for them. (And Lana Del Rey _always_ seems appropriate for daddy kink.)
> 
> This is my first _real_ try at Bruce/Jason, so I hope it's alright.

It isn’t quite a regular thing, but it’s getting there. Since Jason’s return, they’ve been in conflict constantly, whether fighting each other or begrudgingly defending the family together.

Everyone knows that Bruce and Jason have a lot of issues to work through.

Everyone doesn’t know they’re fucking.

It starts with a dare. Jason wants Bruce to back down, tired of their shouting match, and Bruce, of course, is unwilling to give up so easily.

So Jason kisses him. Not just a light peck. He has the balls to grab the Batman by throat and crush their mouths together.

Bruce, unsurprisingly opposed to backing down, responds just as viciously. There are tongues and teeth and there’s the metallic tang of blood--although neither is quite sure whose. Neither cares.

The first time they fuck, it’s just like that: violent and unrelenting and hardly distinguishable from a fight.

But it isn’t _always_.

Bruce takes Jason against the brick wall of an alley, fucks into him with apologies spilling from his lips like he can’t stop. Jason tells him it’s okay and that he hates him with every other breath.

It’s complicated, but it starts to work. Bruce stops telling Jason that they _can’t_ when they both know it’s a lie, and an old one at that.

So, Jason shows up at the manor one night. Or, rather, already in it.

There’s no one there but Bruce and, of course, Alfred. Jason doesn’t have to make excuses, just slides up the stairs to Bruce’s bedroom and passes it. He sees the echoes of his younger self running excitedly down the hallway to his room. Storming across and the slamming door. Limping and too exhausted to care.

He’s casual as he opens the door to his old room, shuts it behind him. It’s been a long time, although the room has been kept up, it seems--he thinks of the glass display case in the cave, of his old uniform.

Jason takes a seat on the edge of his old bed and sighs.

This is exactly where he’d like Bruce to fuck him, he thinks with a grin.

He taps on the wall. It’s an old method he’d had at getting Bruce’s attention. The walls look old although they’ve been reinforced. There’s this one spot, however, and he knows it by feel. He raps his knuckles against it and waits.

The door opens slowly and Bruce just stares at Jason curiously. “What are you doing in here?” he asks, sounding as if he almost wants to be angry at the invasion, but it _is_ Jason’s old room.

Jason bounces a bit on the mattress, determining how well it will suit their needs, before patting the spot beside him. “C’mere.”

Bruce sits behind him, as if now uncertain where this might be going--as if the last half-dozen times he and Jason were alone it hadn’t led to the same thing.

Jason rolls his eyes and tugs him forward, kissing him as he unbuttons a shirt that likely cost much more than it’s worth. Bruce seems to take a breath, to hesitate, but then he’s kissing him back fiercely, helping to strip Jason of his own clothes.

Jason doesn’t know how they’re both naked so quickly, but he’s pleased with the efficiency of it. He’s not _really_ in any hurry, but the idea of it--that Bruce wants him so desperately--makes him almost proud of himself.

It’s only when Bruce is on top of him, mouthing his neck, that Jason realizes he’s made a mistake. He scrambles to the edge and reaches over to search his pockets.

“Looking for this?” Bruce interrupts and Jason is just a little bit annoyed at his smug expression, so Jason just turns and wiggles his ass at him.

Bruce chuckles, but Jason hears the snap of the bottle’s top and then a blunt digit probing at him. He relaxes into it as Bruce slides one finger in, another soon following. The stretch of it burns, but he doesn’t care. The pain is minor for him, even as Bruce presses in a third too quickly.

Without a word, Bruce continues. Jason is enjoying it, sure, but it could be better.

“Oh, daddy,” Jason moans and Bruce pauses, those three fingers still fucking into his former sidekick. When there’s no movement--or even _sound_ \--Jason huffs. “What?”

“Jason…”

It sounds disapproving.

Jason arches his back and turns to look at Bruce. The older man has a pained, panicked look to his face that makes Jason burst out laughing, which, given his current position, is _just_ a bit awkward. “Come on, Bruce. Indulge me.”

His words have done nothing to dissuade Bruce from his horror as the man pulls away from him, leaving him empty. He flips himself over and puts his hands on Bruce’s chest. Bruce still looks concerned but he begins to melt as Jason’s fingers trail up over his shoulders, to his neck and back down. Jason leans forward and kisses Bruce slowly.

Bruce responds, parting his lips as his hands settle onto Jason’s hips.

“Don’t lie, B. You’re into that,” Jason tells him, still so close it’s hard to _not_ kiss him.

Bruce pulls away, shaking his head. “Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe--” He sucks in a breath as Jason’s fingers wrap around his cock.

Jason notes that Bruce’s erection hasn’t flagged in the slightest. “Daddy,” he purrs, pouting and wide-eyed. “Your cock is so big. Do you think it’ll fit in my tight little ass?”

Bruce’s cock twitches in his hand, precome beading at the tip. Jason hides his smirk by drawing in his bottom lip and biting it.

“This is… _inappropriate_ ,” Bruce manages, but Jason’s hand has begun to move and his hips want to buck up into it.

Jason leans in, pressing his cheek to Bruce’s as he whispers earnestly, “Do you want me to stop? I’ll do whatever you say.” His tongue flicks out, skimming over Bruce’s pulse point. “I don’t want you to be _mad_ at me.” He’s not usually--almost _never_ \--one for rules, especially Bruce’s, but to have Bruce tell him how to take his cock? The thought has Jason so turned on he can barely think straight.

Bruce’s breathing is heavier, his heart rate spiking as Jason pulls back to look up at him from beneath his lashes. His hand goes to the one Jason has on his cock and he says, “You’ve been very naughty, Jason. I might have to punish you.” He thrusts up into Jason’s fist with a groan. “Think you can take it?” His gaze darts down to his cock and back up to meet Jason’s.

Jason’s eyes go hungry, his mouth dry. “I’ll try,” he says, “for you, daddy. You’ll be so proud of me.” He smirks slightly and wriggles onto Bruce’s lap, hands moving to Bruce’s chest.

“Why don’t you show me what a good boy you can be?” His fingers tease at Jason’s hole and Jason can feel how hard Bruce is against him, his own cock leaking against Bruce’s abs. “Can you be good for me, Jay?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Jason grinds down on him, but Bruce takes him by the hips, stills him.

“Turn around,” Bruce orders. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Jason does so, getting in much the same position as he had been earlier. “Like this?” he asks, as if he doesn’t already know, as if he needs the affirmation. He feels Bruce shift behind him and he can feel his own anticipation building. There’s a slap to his ass--a _spank_ , his mind helpfully supplies--and that...that is _new_.

“Perfect.” Bruce hasn’t opened him up enough and Jason is going to be tight, he knows. He slicks his cock, pressing it in slowly. He has to bite his lip as he watches Jason’s ass stretching around him, how Jason must feel like he’s being split in two. Jason pushes back against him and Bruce’s thumbs rub circles into the small of Jason’s back. “Good,” he says, rolling his hips. “That’s good, Jason.”

“It’s so big,” Jason says, panting. His arms want to shake, his whole body aching and trembling. “Please,” he whispers. Waiting is difficult, but he doesn’t want to give away the extent of his impatience. He wants Bruce to tell him what to do.

Bruce hums, rubbing Jason’s back but not moving much else. “Please what?”

Laughing, Jason smirks to himself. “Please _fuck me_ , daddy. I deserve it, I’ve been so bad.” Bruce starts to move, just a little, and Jason adds, “So, so bad.”

“Language,” Bruce admonishes.

Then, Bruce is fucking him like he can’t stand not to. It’s so unlike Bruce to lose control like this and Jason collapses under him, grabbing his cock to keep himself from coming. His grip turns into something else. “B, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come,” he groans, fist working his cock with jerky, imprecise movements as Bruce’s body presses him further into the mattress. He’s face down in the pillow now and it smells old, but familiar, _comforting_.

Bruce pries Jason’s hand from under his body and manages to take both of his wrists and pin them to the bed. “Not until you show me some respect, boy,” he growls and Jason seriously wonders if he’s going to tip over the edge without any extra help, his balls already aching for it.

Jason nods ineffectually. “I’ll be good,” he murmurs.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Bruce instructs. Jason only nods again and it earns him another hard smack to his ass.

“Yes, sir,” Jason agrees. One of Bruce’s hands is keeping his wrists down and it’s unfair how much weight Bruce can put behind the hold. He lifts his ass as best he can to meet Bruce as the older man starts to fuck him again. Bruce’s thrusts are hard, even _punishing_ , but he does this with as much skill as he does everything else, angling himself perfectly to hit Jason’s prostate with each push of his cock.

Lips against Jason’s ear, Bruce is speaking nonsense and Jason is submitting to him like he never has before. “You wanna be daddy’s good boy? You’re being so great at taking my cock.” He lets go of Jason’s wrists, pleased when Jason doesn’t try to move them. His thumb rubs the stretched rim of Jason’s hole around his cock. “So tight,” he murmurs.

“And all for you,” Jason says, and he means it. Bruce is gripping his hips tightly. “I’m seriously-- I’m gonna--”

“You want me to fill you up?” Bruce asks, slowing just enough to keep them both on the edge of orgasm without pushing them over.

“Yes,” he keens--it’s an embarrassing sound. “Daddy, daddy, _please_ \--” he says, and the way he _begs_ has Bruce spilling into him with a groan that rumbles deliciously down Jason’s spine.

“Jay…” Bruce grunts, reaching around to grab Jason’s cock. Between the touch of a hand on him and the feeling of Bruce _in_ him, his insides slick with Bruce’s come, Jason’s orgasm hits him so hard that he might be babbling praise to the man who let him die.

Fuck, Jason might’ve even said he _loves_ him.

Jason comes back to himself as Bruce presses gentle kisses over the scars on his shoulder. “You were so good, Jason.”

“Mmmm.” Bruce is still in him. It’s an odd feeling, but not a _bad_ one. “You, too, B.”

“You’ve gotten that out of your system, I assume?” Bruce says, amusement is in his tone even as he’s reluctant to extricate himself, although he does so. There’s an intimacy lost as soon as their bodies are no longer joined and Bruce has grown fond of the closeness here, especially since it’s been nearly nonexistent in every other aspect of their relationship as of late.

Jason snorts, turning to look at the older man. “You kiddin’ me? I bet next time you’ll full-on _spank_ me.”

Bruce flushes. “Jason--”

“Yeah, daddy?” Jason whispers, curving around to kiss Bruce languidly.

Bruce exhales softly as the kiss breaks, his smile fond. “Why don’t you come sleep in my bed so I can hold you through your nightmares?”

It sounds teasing and Jason wants to laugh it off--his heart lurching at the sweetness of the offer, anyway. “Real funny, Bruce,” he retorts, trying to close himself off.

There’s a change in Bruce’s expression, something straddling the line between concern and pity. “I’m serious.”

Jason watches Bruce carefully and the sincerity makes his chest ache. He swallows. “Yeah,” he manages, voice thick. “Sure.”

Later, curled up with Bruce in his big bed, Jason sleeps and dreams of a time when he had the stupid, ridiculous hope that things were getting better.

He dreams of his childhood with Bruce.


End file.
